


The Shutdown Button

by prussium



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Separations, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prussium/pseuds/prussium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wish humans have a shut down button too,” I said, blinking and meeting his downcast emeralds. “When you’ve had enough of reality and you feel like caving in, you can push that button and simply disappear…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shutdown Button

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another old drabble.

We were lying across the seashore with our feet dangling before the teasing waves, Arthur and I. The gentle breeze was lulling us to sleep as the sky glimmered with a carpet of stardust above us.

His amused face glowed through the faint glare of his camera screen as he viewed the photos we took all day – candid shots of the happy beachgoers, locals and tourists alike. I lay still beside him, half asleep; quietly listening to his giddy recitation of university life plans once he sets foot back to Europe next week, marking the end of our summer.  

We were out late; it was past midnight. He took me out of the house right after breakfast but my phone hadn’t vibrated, not even once the entire day, so I figured my parents were still busy screaming and hurling things at each other though it was nothing new.

He must have perceived my unfamiliar silence when he switched off his camera. He maneuvered around so that we faced each other.

“What are you thinking, Al?” he asked, wrapping an arm around me.

I let out a soft sigh.

“I wish humans have a shut down button too,” I said, blinking and meeting his downcast emeralds. “When you’ve had enough of reality and you feel like caving in, you can push that button and simply disappear…”

His eyebrows furrowed in a peculiar expression; I smiled and took his hand to my own. “You won’t be dead, no… just gone for a while until you’re okay. When you think that you’re ready to face the world again, you can press that button and proceed with your life, feeling good as new.”

He didn’t say anything at first, only studied my face as if I was a book written in an ancient language. “Do you feel like shutting down right now?”

I closed my eyes and inhaled sharply, suckling everything that he is all at once. His milky skin, his unruly hair, his bright eyes, his dimpled smile.

“Yeah… Pretty much.”

Silence spoke for a while.

“Do you mind if I shut down with you?”

I grimaced and buried my face in the crook of his neck. “No, not at all…”

We were lying across the seashore with our feet dangling before the teasing waves, Arthur and I. The gentle breeze was lulling us to sleep as the sky glimmered with a carpet of stardust above us.

We were out late; it was past midnight. Summer would bid its goodbye in two weeks and so would he… but at that moment, beneath the silence of the stars, as the world continued its rotation we were frozen, permanently lost into the fabrics of time and space. 


End file.
